Interesting Times In Middleton
by Jimmy1201
Summary: The families came home from Kim and Ron's wedding with a bit more baggage than they took. In particular, they find they are dealing with a young blue-eyed, blonde goddess of lighting and justice with her Viking Berserker mentor and guardian. Plus a clone of Ron. You shouldn't have to have read any of the other stories before reading this one. Backstory will be added as needed.


_**Author's Note**_

This story is in the same universe as **_Graduation in Early Mayhem_** and **_A Postgraduate Sitch_**. My intent is that you **do** **not** have to read those stories first. I will attempt to put in any needed background as I write the story.

The part concerning Tim, Jim, and Thora is from a plot bunny from Daccu65 that just would not let go of me. To see that entire plot bunny, see chapter 23 of " _A PostGraduate Sitch_ "

 **(After Kim and Ron's reception. Location: NOPE Sorority House)**

Approximately twenty-seven percent of the NOPE sorority sisters thought that Hana was absolutely the most adorable little girl that they had ever seen. Since Ron was her brother, well, that meant she was a legacy NOPE sister herself, right? This all meant that, at any given time today, there was at least a half-dozen young women doting on her and more importantly available to babysit. This gave Jean most of the day off from being a toddler's mom which she appreciated.

Evening had fallen and the dads had relinquished their bartender duties. James had called for the hotel bus; given the shortage of close campus parking plus the alcohol he expected the adults of the two families to consume, they were using the hotel bus for transportation. The plan was to go back to the hotel, have a relaxed dinner with both families, and then be ready to drive home in the morning.

They were waiting on the front porch, Mercedes had gone in to track down and fetch Hana when they heard a cheerful Hana saying "Bear! Bear!".

Looking up they saw one of the NOPE sisters walking beside a familiar looking young blond carrying a happy Hana.

"Hi," the young woman said, "I am Carlynn Brand. You could say that I'm a classmate of Ron's. This is…"

"Ron?", Jean looked stunned.

"Son?" Gene looked like he saw something that just didn't add up.

"Not brother!" protested Hana, "Bear!"

"I'm Sigbjorn," said the blond.

"Bear!" said Hana, patting the young man's head.

"Sigbjorn!" the blond teased the little girl, giving her a heart-stoppingly familiar goofy grin.

"No! Bear!" there was a glare of righteous indignation.

"Sigbjorn!" the blonde rubbed noses with the little girl making her squeal with laughter.

"Kim and Ron done picked the wrong time to get married," said Joss.

"and leave the family to go on a honeymoon," added Tm

"'Cause things are just getting interesting here," finished Jim.

 **(One week after the reception, Monday afternoon.)**

The door to the Middleton High weight room opened and Coach Muskeln, the coach that worked the part of the track team called "the fat men", that is, the athletes that do shot put and discus competition, walked in with two comparatively scrawny youngsters and a blond older man. "Boys, you might know Tim and Jim Possible, they are the school mascots and spotters for the cheerleading team. This is Mr. Carl, he has experience in strength and endurance training. They've asked to use the weight room." After introductions, the Coach went off to help the long jumpers.

Kjrr put a bag on the floor and started pulling out balls. Throwing two of the smallest balls each to Jim and Tim, he pulled out three larger balls.

"Are those little girl shot puts?" Steve Foley, a senior who did discus and shot put, asked dubiously.

"Could be, these only weigh six pounds," the older man started juggling the three balls, "I believe that you have heard of running 'fartleks'? This is the same principle except instead of continuously running with occasional sprints, I am going to have Jim and Tim continuously weight training, sometimes with lighter weights, sometimes with heavier weights and sometimes with these machines. Juggling is fine for biceps and showing off around women, but there are other exercises that I will teach them for the rest of their body."

He stopped juggling, put one ball down and started what looked like a martial arts kata with a ball in each hand. Looking at the young men in the room, he continued, "In exchange for showing us how to use the weight machines, I would be more than happy to help anyone here with what I know about speed and strength training…"

 **(Later that same week, Friday morning, just before class.)**

Steve saw Tim and Jim talking to a new student, a blonde about their age, probably a freshman? The girl gave them a little wave and bounced down the hall to class. Seeing the twins moving slowly, he walked up and grinning, greeted the pair with a 'gentle' clap on their shoulders.

"Ow! Steve! I hope you remember," said one brother.

"that karma is a bitch!" continued the other.

"So, who's the cutie?" asked the senior "fat man".

"That's Thora Freyasdottir, she's really not from"

"around here. Mr. Carl is sort of her bodyguard."

Steve was amused by the bouncing back and forth in the twin's speech. Still, they seemed like good guys. They had overheard him talking about a math problem with a buddy and helped them work out the solution. He continued,

"Do you ever have extra sessions with Mr. Carl? Maybe this weekend? I beat my shot put record by two inches yesterday and I think that his speed lessons helped."

There was a groan in stereo,

"We hope not, We need the weekend to…"

"heal up and work the soreness out of our bodies."

"Well, if you do, ask if I can join you, I'd appreciate it," added the senior.

The pair, shaking their heads in disbelief that anyone would want more workout time, started to class, saying,

"Not a problem Steve,"

"Misery loves company."

 **(Friday afternoon, one week later)**

Dr. Ann Possible leafed through the surprisingly large folder for her newest patient, one 'Bjorn Stoppable'. Not included in any of the test results and notes was the fact that he was a clone of Ronald Stoppable. Created using Ron's blood DNA and Norse magic at the request of a Norse Goddess named Sigyn for the purpose of causing mischief to Ronald and Kimmy. Sigbjorn had been programmed to fall intensely in love with one of Ronald's classmates, a NOPE sorority sister who had accompanied him to Asgard to retrieve Kimmy. Hearing someone knock on the doorframe to the open office door, she looked up. Speak of the devil…

"Hello Ms. Brand," Dr. Possible greeted Sigbjorn's, well, sort of significant other simply because the young man actually started to die if denied her presence for too long.

"You don't like me, do you?" asked the young woman, frowning.

Ann sighed, "Please, come in and shut the door."

Waving the young woman to a chair, she continued, "I'm sorry, Carlynn, there are a lot of things I don't like about this case and I guess I've let it bleed off onto you. I don't like how strongly he has imprinted on you. I don't like that I haven't found the imprint mechanism that was hardwired into his brain. I'm not happy at all with the people who did it. And I'm not happy that he wants me to talk about the case with you, as you aren't family."

"Dr. Possible," she was defiant, but at the same time, she had unshed tears in her eyes, "I did not kiss him, he kissed me. I didn't push him away but how was I supposed to know that a simple kiss could mean slavery or a death sentence. I'm not family…Maybe we aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend, but I am involved to the point where I am… sort of his addiction, maybe? Anyway, I need to know how he is doing with respect to treatment because it directly affects me."

Ann sighed, "I'm sorry dear. I suppose this is the first time I have had a relationship with both a patient and their addiction. I'm done with my appointments for the day. Let's go get some coffee and talk."

The pair adjourned to the hospital's cafeteria. It was late afternoon and it was empty enough to let them find a table in the back where they could talk privately.

"Not bad coffee for a hospital," Carlynn remarked, sitting down.

"Ronald worked here as a Candy Striper one semester in High School. He was known for helping with small children and teaching the kitchen staff how to make decent coffee."

"Hmm. Ron's more than what he seems sometimes, I guess." Seeing a quizzical look on the doctor's face, she continued, "He can get violent sometimes…"

"Has Ronald ever hurt you, threatened you, or made you afraid? Is that why you left to come to school here?" Ann couldn't picture a violent Ronald. She knew it was cowardice, but she had never been able to make herself watch the end of the video where Kimmy and Ronald fought that Lowardian. So, while she knew intellectually that both of her children had been violent with deadly results, emotionally, she still denied it.

"Me? Afraid of Ron? Oh, no, not at all, I just…," the young woman started to ramble, "well, I was afraid that someone might do something to me and he would go all Mystical Monkey on them and I would be sort of responsible for people getting hurt or killed and… and… I'm being an idiot, aren't I?" the girl stared down at her coffee.

"I think that changing your life because you fear what Ronald might do to someone else might be a little drastic, dear. So, how is moving to Middleton working out for you?"

"Not so well. I really, really miss my friends at the NOPE sorority and Eastern State. I feel trapped here. Sigbjorn is really getting on well with the Stoppables and he loves Hanna to pieces. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable treat him like a long-lost son. I guess because Ron is out of the house and married to Kim and all, they focus their attention on Sigbjorn and Hanna. Mr. Stoppable especially because they share a talent for math and statistics, stuff like that. I guess it must be in the genes or something. Hanna seems to adore him. They still argue over his name, it's become a running gag with the two."

"How are you and Sigbjorn getting along?"

"He's a nice, sweet, cute guy and he loves me with every fiber of his being," she paused, thinking of how to explain her problem with this.

"And how does that make you feel?" asked Ann.

"For one thing, I didn't choose him! At the same time, I feel like I am cheating! Yeah, he's a great guy and I can see a lot of the easy-going, silly parts of Ron in him, but I didn't do anything to deserve or even pick him! I ran to him thinking he was Ron and he was hurt and he needed help. He surprised me with a kiss and it's been fairy tale fantasy time ever since. What happens when you fix him and I'm no longer the girl he is madly in love with?" the young woman ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Am I supposed to be relieved that I am free of him and have my life back?"

"You flatter me, but I am nowhere close to 'fixing him'. For one thing, I haven't been able to figure out what is 'broken. We've done blood tests, looked for infections, diabetes, parasites, everything we can think of. His brain MRIs look normal. All I've been able to identify is that the longer he is apart from you, the more out of balance his brain chemistry becomes. How much are you seeing him during a day?"

"We sleep in separate beds in the same room, have breakfast together most days, we both go off to class then he drops in on the Stoppables for dinner, then in the evenings, we've been going on dates."

"Dates? Every night?"

"It doesn't have to be anything special, he wants to try to make our relationship more normal. Often just a walk in the park or watch a movie on TV or something. We've even gone to the library for a study date, we both have Algebra 3. He desperately wants me to return his love honestly. He insisted on separate beds here even though in Asgard I had slept snuggled in his arms at night."

"Are you falling in love with him?"

"Maybe? In Asgard, I was hurt and in pain and he cared for me. Like I said, he's cute, smart, and a nice guy…And I've never been interested in bad boys. Then there was this one time in Asgard when we were making out and I would have gone farther, but he refused because he said he didn't want to take advantage of me!"

"Can you spend tonight alone, but with your cellphone handy just in case?" Ann changed the subject before it strayed into 'Too Much Information' territory.

"Uh, yeah. A night to myself would be fantastic! But what about him?"

"I have an experiment I want to try. Contact with Hana seems to stabilize his chemistry. It might not be a solution, but I worry about you suffering from Caretaker Fatigue. Perhaps at the very least, we can give you a few days off every now and then. Maybe it will lead us to a real solution. I've invited the Stoppables over for dinner, so let me tell him what we are trying. No calls. He'll spend the night at the Stoppables."

"And you'll call me if he has any distress?"

"Yes dear, we will call your cell if there is a hint of any problems. Text Mrs. Stoppable if you want to check on him."

* * *

"Honey, check the bread in the oven, please," Jean Stoppable called out, busy washing lettuce at the sink."

"OK, uh, Mom," the young blond walked over to the oven, grabbing a pair of mitts on the way. Jean smiled in delight, after two weeks, she had pretty much gotten him to stop calling her "Lady Stoppable" and call her "Mom". She felt truly blessed, after living in fear for years that her Ronald's true parents would come and take him away, they had recently discovered that Ronald was not only her son but courtesy of DNAmy, he had a second mother. Her best friend in college, Jennifer Stormrider. She had begged God for forgiveness for not treating Ronald like her son when he was growing up. Now, not only was she given a second chance with Hana, Sigbjorn had appeared on the very day that Ronald had left her, with her total blessing, to cleave to Kimberly. Ann Possible had run tests on him including DNA. As far as medical science could determine, he was flesh of her and Gene's flesh.

"Bread's done," her new son said, "The egg wash really made it look great."

"Good, the salad's ready," she replied, "Why don't you go help your Dad get Hana dressed for dinner? I'll have everything packed up and ready to leave for James and Ann's place in fifteen minutes."

The little girl could sometimes be a handful, but she absolutely adored her "Bear" as she insisted on calling her new brother. Jean frowned as she looked closely at him as he left the kitchen. He was already looking pale. She didn't really understand the details, but there was some sort of curse on him where he actually started to get increasingly ill if he was away from this one girl for more than a few hours. She had seen this girl, Carlynn Brand was her name, every day after dinner since the wedding. She seemed like a nice enough girl and you could see Sigbjorn physically improve once she arrived.

Hana's presence seemed to help him a lot. Ann wanted to test that, so tonight, they were going to see how well he could manage without Carlynn's presence but with Hana around. She trusted that her friend Ann could find the problem and heal him. Surely it would be too cruel to bestow such a blessing on her and then cruelly yank it away?

* * *

 _ **"There's a sucker born every minute" - P.T. Barnum**_

 _ **"To get trust you have to give trust" - No Mother Ever**_

Ann put the second brainloaf in the oven. The first was nearly done, this was a backup in case Kjrr was hungry when he got off work. Oddly, to her mind, he was working part-time as a bartender. Given his size and the grim countenance he usually wore, she imagined the Asgardian Viking Berserker would be a great bouncer, but for some reason, people liked to talk to him as a bartender. She had used her contacts in the Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow (EGBT) to set up Kjrr and his young charge Thora with an apartment, provide them with documentation as 'foreign diplomat family members' and enroll Thora in Middleton High School.

She was really trying to like Thora, it was part of her Mrs. Dr. P persona to care for all the kids around her. But until a few weeks ago the young girl had been Thor, God of Thunder. He had treated her Kimmy dishonorably and as a result, Kim had lost her hand and been seriously beaten. Ron used the Hammer of Justice to change him into the young girl she knew as Thora. Frankly, the deities of the Norse Pantheon might be the worst bunch those two had ever gotten mixed up with.

The physical change into a young girl (she looked fourteen or fifteen) had been immediate, with mental changes coming along more slowly. At Ronald and Kimmy's wedding, Thora had slipped off with Tim and Jim to see if she was mentally, 'wired for male affection'. The _answer_ was a resounding 'yes' and even though all three swore that they now wanted to be 'just friends without benefits'… well, Ann wasn't ready to call them liars to their face, but she didn't believe them either. Thora was very pretty and a very nice young lady while her sons _?_ Well…her sons were male and had a pulse. She now sympathized with her husband's 'one-way trip to a black hole' threats to Ronald when the young man started seriously dating Kimmy. She didn't have a rocket…but she had some ideas on how to rewire a brain that she just might be tempted to try.

Thora was coming home after school with Jim and Tim today to help them with a science experiment and Kjrr would come pick her up after work and take her home. That wasn't unusual, the three really were becoming close friends. Ann decided that she might as well go full circus and invited the Stoppables including Sigbjorn and, of course, Hana. That would give her a chance to watch Sigbjorn for signs of distress from Carlynn's absence… And Thora for signs of being a little Asgardian _tart_ out to seduce her sons. Again.

She heard the front door open and:

"Hi, Mom! We're home! Just going upstairs to…"

"grab some stuff to take to the backyard!"

followed by the thunder of her two sons running up the stairs.

"Hi, Lady Possible, was your day pleasant?", the blue-eyed blonde walked in the kitchen.

"I have a patient that I am struggling to heal, but my day was fine. How was school?"

"I tried out for Clubs today. The Fencing Club seemed interesting at first but their weapons are ridiculously light. The Judo Club looked good, throwing your opponent to the ground and then grinding them into the mat until they submit seemed appealing. There was a 'Mock Trial' Club where you get to do pretend courtroom trials. That looked great."

"Are you interested in Law?" Ann was a little surprised.

"I am interested in Justice, Lady Possible and this looks like a good way to learn the basic concepts."

"Dear, please. I have not earned the title of 'Lady'. Maybe you could just call me Ann."

"That would be disrespectful."

"OK, let's see…When I was married, I got the title of Mrs., my medical studies have earned me the title of Doctor. You know, Ronald used to call me Mrs. Dr. P. as a short but respectful title. How about that?"

"I'll use that. What does he call you now?"

Ann gave a little smirk, "He calls me 'Mom', he just doesn't know it, yet."

Her two sons carrying various metal spheres, rods, and some silvery metal fabric ran through the kitchen.

"Mom. We're going into the back…"

"yard to try some experiments with Thora."

"OK. Not too close to the house. And make sure you experiment _**near**_ Thora and not _**on**_ her!" Ann called out after the children, "and NO CRYING!"

"Mom! There is no…"

"crying in science!"

'Yeah, well, I remember there was crying when you all were testing Thora's 'female wiring'…' Ann snarked to herself. In talking to the kids about their 'dalliance', as Thora had called it, it turned out that her sons had resisted her until she had gotten truly upset and started crying. Her sons appeared to be resistant to her young feminine wiles. But tears were their kryptonite.

"Ann? We're here!" a woman's voice from the front door broke into her mental wanderings.

"In the kitchen, Jean!" Ann called back.

Jean and Gene came in carrying a salad, fresh bread and an eggplant casserole followed by Sigbjorn carrying a squirming toddler. He walked over to Ann to let Hana reach out to give Ann a hug.

"Hi, Hana and how are you doing Sigbjorn?"

Hana petted the young man's cheek, saying, "No silly, this is Bear!"

"I'm OK, Dr. Possible, a little nervous about not seeing Carlynn tonight."

"I think you'll do fine and she's only a phone call away if necessary."

Hana struggled until she was put down. Grabbing the young man's hand, she pulled him over to her Dad. She held onto both, bouncing up and down, cheering, "Dance, Bear! Dance, Daddy!". The trio was soon in the living room and the abandoned moms heard "Dancing with the Flippies" show come on.

"When did this start?" Ann asked.

"Right when Sigbjorn showed up. All of a sudden, Mom is no fun and the men in the family are who she wants to do everything with. I figure it is a phase and I will be back in her good graces sooner or later," Jean laughed.

"You consider Sigbjorn part of the family? Already?"

"Well, yes. I know it sounds sudden but, Ann, the boy is the spitting image of Ron, except for the dark brown eyes, he acts a lot like Ron, Hana adores him, and the DNA tests show that we are his parents."

"How is he not like Ron?" Ann wondered.

"He seems more focused. The boy is a natural for math, Gene has been working with him. He says that he is functioning at a lower collegiate level after just a few days of tutoring and study. It seems like some of what Ron had studied got copied into his brain and just needs a little review to pull it to the surface. He seems to eat a lot less but maybe that is because I am thinking of a growing Ron."

A flash of light and a loud bang from the backyard interrupted their discussion. Looking out to the backyard, they saw Jim and Tim, covered from head to foot in a metallic mesh, walk over by various spheres placed on top of rods and adjust loops of wire on the ground. Thora was standing a little way off to the side with one arm raised over her head and the other pointing to the spheres.

Accompanied by another loud bang, a bolt of lightning struck the rod that Thora was holding over her head. Simultaneously, several bolts arced from her other hand, jumping to the spheres. A stray bolt struck one of the boys, and both mothers' hearts missed a beat when a glowing line briefly appeared on his mesh suit as the electricity followed the mesh covering his body around and down to the ground.

Thora, her eyes actually glowing and hair flying in all directions from the static charge ran over to her unintended target. The pair talked briefly and apparently reassured, the small goddess of lightning walked back to her position, tried to smooth down her hair, and raised her arm again.

Ann was about to go out there and shut down the kid's "science" when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Whoa there, Honey, I wouldn't go out there without a Faraday suit," her husband James said calmly. He had a large camera in his hand and held it up so she could see the screen.

"This is fascinating! Look, I'll slow the video way down," Ann wasn't surprised that one of his sons almost gets taken out by a small, blue-eyed, blonde-haired bug _-_ zapper and he wanted to show her the science. Not surprised, but still annoyed.

"See?" the video showed pulses of lightning coming from the girl.

"See?! I saw that girl nearly fry our son!", Ann growled.

"Well yes, honey, but she generated the initial strike herself! The way she holds her hands makes it look like she is calling lightning down from the sky and redirecting it. Not true. She sends out the initial bolt of lightning up in the sky and then somehow the charge comes back down to make the secondary strike stronger. If you look at the magnetic field strength readings the boys are getting, the primary strike is surpassing two thousand amps peak current over about a millisecond, but the secondary strike is running at more than one hundred amps for nearly a half second…"

Shaking her head, Jean slipped around the pair, went to the backdoor and called for the kids to come in and get washed up for dinner.

—

Dinner was pleasant enough. Ann saw what Jean meant about Sigbjorn's food consumption being less than Ron's. There would be plenty left over for snacking even without the second brainloaf.

"Thora, do you think that I could talk to your brother, Heimdallr? The Bifrost is fascinating and I would really like to see if we could recreate it here on Earth," Ann looked over to see James talking to Thora.

Ann listened warily as Thora explained that Asgardian Magic was often hard to reproduce in the other realms and that she wasn't in contact with her brother on a regular basis but would ask him the first chance she got. She narrowed her eyes as the young girl turned those light blue eyes on her husband.

"Jim, Tim, would you clear away the dishes that people are finished with so we can serve the ice cream, please and thank you?" she asked, then chided herself, 'I've got to get a grip. That little Asgardian tart is not making eyes at my husband, I'm imagining things. This is silly. I am sure that she has become a really nice young woman.' She was pulled from her reverie by a fussy Hana, who had been very happy to sit on Sigbjorn's lap during dinner. It appeared that the poor young man needed to go to the bathroom and Hana didn't want to be put down. Ann held out her hands, saying "Come sit with me Hana, your Bear will only be gone a short time.

Hana relented and Sigbjorn with a grateful nod escaped.

"Hana, do you like your Bear?" Ann asked.

"Bear needs me," the little girl said, "Without R-Lin, he will get lonely and sick. I help him."

Ann looked around, but the others were all helping clear away dishes or starting to serve up ice cream. Nobody was paying attention to them.

"Hanna do you know why he gets so lonely?"

"Bad words in his head," The little girl said as if it were obvious.

"Bad words?" Ann asked.

The little girl leaned closer and whispered, "The bad lady put them there."

 **Credits**

My thanks to CajunBear73, Sentinel103, and Daccu65 who have provided inspiration, ideas, plot hole detection and encouragement. Any remaining problems or deficiencies with this story are entirely my property. :)

All the Kim Possible characters belong to Disney. The name "Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow" is from Steve Jackson's game Illuminati.


End file.
